Gas turbine engines, such as turbofan gas turbine engines, may be used to power various types of vehicles and systems, such as aircraft. Typically, these engines include turbines that rotate at a high speed when blades (or airfoils) extending therefrom are impinged by high-energy compressed air. Consequently, the blades are subjected to high heat and stress loadings which, over time, may reduce their structural integrity.
To maintain blade structural integrity, a blade cooling scheme is typically incorporated into the turbines. The blade cooling scheme is included to maintain the blade temperatures within acceptable limits. In some cases, the blade cooling scheme directs cooling air through an internal cooling circuit formed in the blade. The internal cooling circuit consists of a series of connected, serpentine cooling passages, which incorporate raised or depressed structures therein. The serpentine cooling passages increase the cooling effectiveness by extending the length of the air flow path. In this regard, the blade may have multiple internal walls that form intricate passages through which the cooling air flows to feed the serpentine cooling passages. The blade cooling scheme may also include platform cooling, in some cases. For example, openings may be formed through a turbine disk from which the blades radiate, and the openings may direct cool air from a cool air source onto a platform of the blade.
As the desire for increased engine efficiency continues to rise, engine components are increasingly being subjected to higher and higher operating temperatures. However, current engine components, such as blades and blade platforms, may not be adequately designed to withstand such temperatures over time. In particular, current blade and blade platforms may be prone to thermo-mechanical fatigue, plastic deformation, and/or platform shingling, when exposed to the newer engine design operating temperatures.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have an improved blade that may operate with improved durability when exposed to high engine operating temperatures. In addition, it is desirable to have an improved blade that is relatively simple and inexpensive to implement and that may be retrofitted into existing engines. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the inventive subject matter will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the inventive subject matter and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the inventive subject matter.